


Wearing Only This

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, getting caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: Time passes slowly when Félix isn't home with you. Getting frustrated and horny, you decide to touch yourself while he's gone. Unfortunately, it's just not the same without the warmth of his body around yours. Luckily, his closet is full of his suit jackets, and you decide to mess around while wearing one of them. Little do you know that he's about to catch you in the act...
Relationships: Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/Reader, Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/You
Kudos: 14





	Wearing Only This

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the dialogue are written in italics after each paragraph of dialogue.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Miguel had been gone all day, which wasn’t out of the ordinary. What  _ was _ out of the ordinary was that you had been a damn mess since he left; you craved his touch from the second he left your bed, and the ache between your legs was relentless all day long. The hours always felt like they were passing slowly whenever you had to wait for Miguel to come home from work, but this time it felt like torture.

Several moments throughout the day, you had debated taking matters into your own hands, but you knew he wouldn’t appreciate it if you had fun without him. Miguel preferred if you waited for him before touching yourself, but you weren’t sure how much longer you could hold out. Staring at the clock in frustration, you muttered a curse under your breath before getting comfortable in bed and pulling off your clothes. You convinced yourself that it would be over before Miguel gets home, and what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

Slipping out of your underwear, you sighed and traced your body with your fingertips the way Miguel would if he was there. Normally, you would have spent more time on the foreplay, but you were too riled up for that so you quickly slid your hands down to your pussy. You could tell that your body was more than ready for release. You were already soaking wet, but something didn’t feel right.

Groaning, you realized that your own hands just weren’t doing the trick. You craved the feeling of Miguel’s weight on top of you, the warmth that radiates from his body when he touches you. You missed the feeling of his hands all over you and the way his hot mouth feels when he worships every inch of your skin.

Sighing in exasperation, you stopped touching yourself and thought of how you could make the experience better. You just needed relief and then you’d be able to relax, but you had to try something different. Weighing your options, your gaze landed on the large closet that held all of Miguel’s fancy suits.

Sheepishly, you walked over to the closet and ruffled through his clothes. You felt a little embarrassed about your plan, but you were too horny to convince yourself that it was a bad idea. You smiled to yourself when your eyes landed on his dark blue suit; it was one of your favorites because you loved how the color looked on him. Carefully, you took the jacket off the hanger before slipping it over your naked body and scurrying back to bed.

You giggled to yourself, shivering slightly from the silk lining of his jacket cooling your heated body. Laying back on the mattress, you sighed, feeling much closer to him now even though he wasn’t really there. You slid your hands down your body and closed your eyes, imagining he was with you. The way it enveloped your body reminded you of how safe you feel when he holds you. The warmth from the jacket morphed into the heat of his naked body, and the faint smell of his cologne on the soft fabric invaded your senses. Now it was much easier for you to imagine he was on top of you, touching you and tickling your skin in the places where his jacket brushed against your body.

Your mind wandered and the pleasure steadily built in the pit of your stomach. You continued touching yourself, getting so carried away that you didn’t hear Miguel enter the house or call out for you before reaching the bedroom door. Your fingers were pushed deep inside your pussy and you were already so close to the edge, but his voice cut through the sound of your loud moans and quickly snapped you out of your daze. You jolted at the sound of your name, and you were greeted with a very exhausted but amused Miguel.

His hair was a mess; the normally perfect, slicked back strands had all fallen out of their place as if he had run his hands through his hair too many times. His shirt was untucked from his pants and his jacket was slung over his shoulders. He must have had a rough day, but now he looked at you with a smirk as if this was exactly how he wanted to be greeted all along.

“No podías esperarme, ¿eh?” He chuckled, and you blushed before trying to come up with an excuse.

_ ~ You couldn't wait for me, huh? _

You gaped at him, unable to find a way to explain why you were currently sweating through his expensive suit jacket. Tripping over your words, you mumbled a soft apology before sitting up on the bed and attempting to cover yourself. You were expecting him to yell at you or look mad about the situation, but Miguel just grinned and entered the room fully. You watched him with wide eyes, unsure what to say, so you just waited for his next move.

He walked into the closet and discarded the jacket that he had been wearing before lazily making his way to the bed. Miguel kept his eyes on you as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, causing the act to look far too erotic for your sexually frustrated brain. He kept his shirt on his shoulders, only exposing the white undershirt instead of his bare skin. You watched his hands intently as they moved down his body to unbuckle his belt before throwing it aside.

Blushing, you moved to take off the jacket you were wearing, but he sat beside you on the bed and whispered, “No, mantén la chaqueta puesta.”

_ ~ No, keep it on. _

You gasped silently, not expecting the turn of events, but his simple phrase caused heat to pool in the pit of your stomach. He brought a hand to your chin and lifted your head so that your gaze landed on his dark eyes. No matter how tired he looked, you could still recognize the desire on his face.

He smiled and caressed your face, tracing your bottom lip with his thumb. “En serio me extrañaste tanto, cariño?”

_~ Did you really miss me that much, darling?_

You nodded shyly and leaned into his touch, grateful that he was finally home to give you what you craved so badly. You thought he was going to kiss you with the way that his thumb brushed against your lips, but instead you saw his eyes flicker down to your chest. He slid his hand down your neck, his pointer finger tracing invisible patterns on your collarbone before gliding down the lapel of his jacket.

Looking up at you for a second, he silently asked for your permission before pushing the jacket open so that he had better access to your breasts. Your breath hitched when he exposed one nipple to the cool air, but Miguel was quick to replace the cold with his warm hand. Continuing his feather-light touches, he circled your nipple with one finger, taking his time to tease you.

His touch was gentle and lazy, a stark contrast from how handsy he normally gets after a long day. This time, something seemed to have put him in a trance. He was mesmerized by the way you looked in his jacket, his hand slowly moving further underneath the lapel so that he could wrap his entire hand over the swell of your breast and massage it. You moaned when the rough pad of his thumb made contact with your hardened nipple. Miguel always loved paying special attention to your tits, and his hands felt perfect over your soft skin.

“Ven aquí,” he whispered and pulled you closer to him so that he could kiss you.

_ ~ Come here _

Leaning forward, you parted your lips and weaved your fingers in his hair as he kissed you deeply. He continued playing with your breasts, causing you to moan into the kiss and tug on his hair. A few seconds passed before Miguel pulled away, leaving you to pant heavily as he peppered kisses down your neck. He pecked the swell of one breast before latching his mouth around your nipple. You moaned and balled your fists in his hair as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud. He tugged on the lapel of his jacket to keep you in place as you squirmed from his touch.

“Hm, tuve un día duro,” he mumbled against your skin. He pulled away from your chest and laid down on the bed before tugging on the jacket again. “Necesito que seas la que tenga el control esta vez,” he whispered so softly that for a second, you thought you imagined it.

_ ~ Hm, I had a rough day _

_ ~ I need you to be the one in control this time. _

You raised your brows in surprise but another tug from him brought you back to reality and you rolled over so that you could straddle him. It was different seeing him beneath you like this; you felt a rush of excitement at the sight of such a powerful man underneath you. You rolled your hips, enjoying the way the rough fabric of his pants felt against your exposed pussy. Miguel groaned in response, and you could feel how hard he was inside his pants. Desperate to feel more of him, you fumbled with the zipper so that you could pull his length out.

He chuckled, gripping your waist and joking, “Tómate tu tiempo, no me iré a ninguna parte.”

_ ~ Take your time, I'm not going anywhere. _

You nodded silently and slowed your movements, your cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He rubbed soothing circles on your hips with his thumbs, watching you intently as you took his cock out of his pants. Miguel hissed softly when you cautiously pumped him once, testing the waters. He clenched his jaw but waited for your next move; you were shocked at how he was actually letting you take the lead, but it was a pleasant surprise.

Gaining confidence now, you stroked him again before grazing your thumb against the tip of his cock. He was already so slick with arousal, and the sight made your body ache for him. You were impatient, and Miguel’s eyes were closed in bliss, so you lifted your hips and lined up your entrance before sinking onto his cock. You felt his nails dig into your hips and his eyes shot open to meet your face before looking down to see where your bodies met.

He groaned at the sight of you taking every inch until he was all the way inside. His hips jerked slightly, but he waited for you to adjust to his length. You were sure that you’d have bruises on your hips from the way he was gripping you, but the pain felt good and you would wear the bruises proudly. Throwing your head back, you rocked your hips slowly, loving the feeling of how deep he was now that you were on top.

You built up a rhythm, gyrating your hips and holding onto Miguel’s chest for leverage so that you could bounce on his cock. His hands traveled up your body before resting on your tits. He groped them gently and watched them with hooded eyes, enjoying the way they bounced as you fucked yourself on him.

“Te ves tan hermosa,” he moaned, his eyes flickering all over your body and following the curves of his jacket. “Deberías usar mi chaqueta todo el tiempo.” He tugged on the jacket, bringing your torso down so that he could plant a kiss on your lips. “Me recuerda que eres toda mía,” he hummed against your lips possessively.

_ ~ You look so beautiful _

_ ~ You should wear my jacket all the time. _

_ ~ It reminds me that you're all mine _

He let go of you so that you could go back to riding him properly. You picked up the pace, breathing heavily as you felt your orgasm approaching. You looked down at Miguel, giving him a pleading look that you knew he would recognize. He trailed one hand down your body so that he could rub your clit with his thumb, watching your reactions closely to make sure you were enjoying it. You whimpered, your movements getting sloppy now but luckily Miguel was as close as you were.

In a raspy voice, he warned you that he was close, his voice sounding like a low whine and causing your stomach to do flips. You nodded your head frantically, begging him to cum with you. Clenching tightly around him, you gave into your orgasm and shouted his name. The pleasure washed over you as you rocked your hips lazily. Miguel grunted softly before releasing his load deep inside your cunt. You rode your orgasm out, groaning when you felt his cum seep out of you.

Carefully, you slipped out of his jacket and threw it to the side of the room, not wanting to get it any more dirty than it already was. Sighing in bliss, you slowly lifted your hips and tried not to get all riled up again as you pulled yourself off Miguel’s cock. You both made a mess all over his clothes and the bed, but he didn’t care; he smiled and pulled you down to lay on his chest. Miguel stroked your hair and pressed gentle kisses on your forehead, waiting for you to catch your breath. You knew he wouldn’t be staying in bed with you once you calmed down, but you were enjoying resting your head on his chest too much. With each rise and fall, you felt yourself relax, and you could hear his heart beating as quickly as yours. Pulling away reluctantly, you rolled over so that he could get off the bed whenever he was ready.

You pouted and played with one of his hands that was splayed on his chest before asking, “¿Hay alguna manera de convencerte de que te quedes en cama más tiempo hoy?”

_ ~ Is there any way I can convince you to stay in bed longer today? _

He chuckled softly and kissed your forehead again. “Tal vez si me prometes recibirme así todos los días cuando llegue a casa del trabajo,” he joked with a smile.

_ ~ Maybe if you promise to greet me like this every day when I come home from work _

“¿Eso es todo?” Your smile widened and you wrapped your arms around his waist with no intention of letting him leave the bed now. “Entonces es un trato.”

_ ~ That's all? _

_ ~ Then it's a deal. _


End file.
